


A Demanding Ferret

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Drabble, Drawble, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Implied Relationships, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magical Accidents, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: When an Auror mission goes wrong, Harry gets injured and Draco winds up stuck as an inquisitive and demanding ferret.





	A Demanding Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the new monthly challenge from the [Drarry Discord](http://carpemermaidtales.tumblr.com/post/165980769894/carpemermaidtales-re-posting-this-since-the-link) where a HP AO3 freeform tag is used as the prompt!
> 
> In my mind here, Draco is still mostly human-brained, but his personality got a big infusion of ferret personality that makes him want to make trouble and be in Harry's business hahaha.

“Can I turn the page yet?” Harry asked hopefully, ignoring the way his head spun and the words in the file blurred together.

A rush of high-pitched angry squeaking from the white lump of fur curled up across his stomach made his head twinge with a stab of pain. Harry sighed and let his head rest against the pile of pillows propping him up in bed.

“Fine,” he muttered. “Scratch the page when you want it turned to the next file, then.”

He closed his eyes and replayed the way everything had gone so wrong, looking for things he should’ve done differently. No matter how many times he thought about it, Malfoy still ended up as a ferret.

He hoped Hermione would have some idea in the morning for how to change him back into Harry’s Auror partner. Harry couldn’t take another day of Draco as a ferret. Malfoy was an insufferable creature that was curious, butted into his business—even going so far as to scratch at the door to the loo when Harry was in there—and was constantly climbing Harry’s leg to curl up in his lap.

[](http://carpemermaidart.tumblr.com/post/176270713104/can-i-turn-the-page-yet-harry-asked-hopefully)  
Click image for full size

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are ♥ | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://carpemermaidart.tumblr.com/post/176270713104/can-i-turn-the-page-yet-harry-asked-hopefully)!


End file.
